the_anthology_of_eiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Worlds
A theory derived from Niarism, 'The Four Worlds '''are four different dimensions in which beings exist, each in a spiritual hierarchy. While it is a product of the popular religion, it has become something of a separate idea which some agnostic groups have adopted as an alternative. I: The Dark After Known as ''Bar'ahnix ''in Old Niaran, the Dark After is the void world that lies below the living world of Eia, and is suggested to be the afterlife for rapists, murderers, heretics, traitors etc. In Niarism, Celestial Eia was born in the emptiness of the Dark After and constructed ''The Material ''above it; it is also the home of the Rin. The void is described to be the epitome of the word, an impossibly empty space where nothing, not even sound, colour or shade exists. Those who find themselves here will endure an eternity of unfeeling, isolation and blindness, to be accompanied by only their ever maddening mind. II: The Material The ''Bar'ahfar ''is the physical living world upon which every known event has ever happened. The very existence of the world is said to be of Celestial Eia's creation, but her children, Niara and Gargatoa were tasked with growing it and setting the circle of life in motion. To the primordian race's knowledge, the Material comprises of the sole continent of Eia and one infinitely vast ocean that surrounds it. It is for this reason that many believe in the Four Worlds theory, as there is no evidence of Eia being a planet in a universe of any kind; it is simply an ''existence. III: The Follow The Follow, or ''Bar'ahtia, ''is the antithesis of ''The Dark After, ''a sacred, ambiguous and blessed afterlife which manifests as the ideal world of every individual who ascends to it. One can expect to awake in their happiest memory, though there are no constrictions of space/time, and said memories can be altered to involve the individual's various loved ones that would not have originally been present in that memory. Though it could be argued that the friends/family in one's new memories are not really 'real', it is possible to cross paths with those who actually reside in The Follow outside of the more simulated bubbles that one occupies. For example, during the war in The Follow, the dead were able to work together in a shared existence to prevent the destruction of the world. Sustaining good morals and refraining from heinous acts allows entry into The Follow. IV: The High White The most ambiguous of all the worlds, The High White or ''Bar'ahvin, ''is supposedly the spiritual throne world of the gods (translatable across most religions) and the final resting place of the Antecedents. There is absolutely no way to access this world and is supposedly reserved for only the most devout believers and disciples of Niarism, i.e. a High Chaplain should they wish to eternally ascend beyond ''The Follow. ''Much like ''The Dark After, ''people have imagined The High White to be indescribable and impossible to represent in any form of writing or art, simply unfathomable to mortals.